The invention relates to a process for the manufacturing of foot apparel. 2. Description of the Related Art
In modern shoe manufacturing, each step in production is performed by a separate machine. Recent improvements in production techniques have included the use of conveyor lines to speed movement of shoes from one machine to the next, and the development of new processes which reduce the time a shoe is on the last--a foot shaped form used in making the shoe--permitting quicker re-use of the last.
The four major construction methods are the GOODYEAR welt, the cement shoe technique, the injection-molded-sole technique, and the vulcanized-sole technique. Production methods vary according to the different types of shoe construction, but the basic steps are the same for all types.
The first step involves cutting the individual parts which form the leather uppers, whereby they are subsequently stitched into a completed upper shoe. The second step is to fit the insole to the exact size and shape of the last. The insole is then reinforced with cement and additional pieces of material, often canvas, to provided strength and rigidity before being tacked to the last. Third, the upper is pulled over the last and a series of operations are performed by lasting machines so as to smooth and shape the materials to the exact shape of the finished shoe. The fourth step consists of a sewing operation (often this consists of cementing rather than sewing) that unites the upper, insole and a welt to which the outer sole will be sewn or cemented. Finally, the upper, insole and sole are stitched or cemented together. The only remaining steps are those involved in finishing, such as dying, staining and polishing.
The problem associated with methods such as those described above are that they create a very rigid, stiff, often heavy, uniformly shaped shoe. Furthermore, such processes require the use of expensive lasting machines and skilled operators to smooth the shoe into its final shape. A process that provides a method for manufacturing lightweight, comfortable shoes, without the use of expensive lasting machines, is not found in the prior art.